MKS's Birthday OneShot
by brisingrrider
Summary: A one-shot for mks 12 98's cludes Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo! Not to mention Mr. Popo! Full of not-so-funny puns! Everyone gets to wish mks a happy birthday by singing the birthday song! Up for adoption.
1. Story

**A one-shot for mks 12 98's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you like it!**

**Info: Chi-chi died soon after Goten was born, so Gohan and Piccolo raised him at Capsule Corp. Bulma has found a way to modify Trunks' time machine and it can now seat three people, and is more triangular in shape. Gohan, Piccolo, and Goten are the first to try it out, just in case it goes wrong and plops them down in a world of super-strong maniacal beings.**

* * *

Gohan eagerly seated himself in the three-seater time machine Bulma had constructed. His brother Goten, whom Gohan had come to think of as his son, bounced eagerly in the seat next to him. Piccolo, the green Namekian, was also seated in the triangular pod, behind the two brothers.

"Bulma? You there?" Gohan spoke into the small microphone attacked to the blinking dashboard.

"Yep! Is everyone ready?"

Gohan turned to see if Piccolo was ready, as it was obvious that Goten was. "Yes, we're ready."

"Five, four, three…" Bulma counted down, "Two, one… BLAST OFF!" A slightly crazy laugh followed them through time, as Gohan, Goten, and one Namek blasted toward who knows where.

**~A bit later…~**

Goten: Are we there yet?

Gohan: No.

Goten: … Are we there yet?

Piccolo: No.

Goten: … Are we there yet?

Gohan: Please be quiet.

Goten: Okay…

**~A bit later…~**

The machine erupted through the Wall of Reality and crash-landed in a dense forest at the top of a small mountain. A cottage was nestled by a stream of water, and there seemed to be balloons tied to a mailbox slightly in front of a white picket fence. The fence surrounded the small yellow cottage, with white shutters and a red-tiled roof.

The trio immediately started to stand up, but all fell down inside their triangular pod with a chorus of "OW!"

The second try at getting out proved more successful, as the door's mechanism still worked. Once settle outside, Gohan quickly saw the cottage. "Can we go there? Please?" he begged, his puppy-dog eyes working wonders on his two caretakers.

"Fine, kid," Piccolo grumbled, crossing his arms. "We can go to the darn house."

Gohan was more enthusiastic, but aimed toward the practical side. "Well, we do need to see what year it is… I wonder why that house has balloons on it…" he thought aloud. His words were wasted however, as the Namek and the demi-saiyan were already flying toward the cottage. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called after them and tore off in a race to the house.

**~When they arrived…~**

True to Gohan's words, the house did have balloons on it. It seemed like a party was underway, and music was drifting from outside, as well as the smell of… COOKIES! Before his brother or Piccolo could catch him, the young Goten was sprinting inside the house, following the smell of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Ugh…" both Gohan and Piccolo groaned.

**~Inside~**

Goten had his nose to the floor, his tail sticking up slightly. He was drooling slightly, the smell of cookies the only thing filling his slightly empty head. "Cookies…" he muttered as he weaved through party-goer's legs, totally ignoring the fact that he had no idea whose house it was. Goten knew the cookies couldn't be far away, but while chasing his elusive cookies he ran into someone's legs, causing them to trip and fall.

The girl Goten had knocked over gasped in surprise at the tail weaving in the air as Goten stood up, suddenly remembering his manners but knocking over more people in the process.

"Sorry! Hey Miss, do you have any cookies?" the demi-saiyan asked.

The girl just gaped at the little boy who had appeared in her house. And that little boy looked very, very familiar. "Are you GOTEN?" she gasped. Just as she said that, Gohan and Piccolo knocked on her door. "Just a second, I need to go get the door," she said kindly to Goten, feeling slightly delirious. She made her way to the door, breathing slightly harden than usual.

She opened the door, not bothering to look through the window first. The girl peered out into the night, and what she saw made her faint. Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other, confused. In unison, they shrugged, picked up the girl, and placed her on her couch.

**~When the girl wakes up…~**

The girl blinked drearily to a sight that made her faint again. Piccolo looked over at Gohan with an expression that read, _What did I do this time?_

**~When the girl ACTUALLY wakes up…~**

This time Gohan watched the girl instead of Piccolo, who had been scaring the party guests so therefore decided to go outside. She yawned slightly, saw Gohan, and screamed, "GOHAN SON! HOW ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? IS THIS A DREAM? WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY DREAM!" The guests at the party looked at each other bemusedly, then dismissed it as something caused by the loud music and the sugar. Goten appeared next to Gohan, chocolate smeared on his face. "Hi Miss," he said courteously, "Why were you yelling?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE ALL FROM DRAGON BALL!"

"Okay then…" Goten muttered before looking at Gohan for help.

"Um… I'm Gohan… who are you?" he asked, trying to forceable change the subject from whatever this… "WAIT A SECOND! YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DRAGON BALLS?"

* * *

**Have a very, very happy birthday, mks! I'm pretty sure you know who the girl is by now. That is all, the rest is up to your imagination, or until your next birthday!**

**Vegeta:** *whispers* Do we really have to do this?

**Me:** *yells* YES! IT IS HER BIRTHDAY!

**Bulma:** Couch. Week.

**Vegeta:** Fine, fine…

**All (including Vegeta):** Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mks, happy birthday to you!

**Krillin:** And many more, on channel four… *pauses* Uh, guys? A little support here?

**Mr. Popo:** *clicks button* Bye bye!

**Krillin:** *falls through trapdoor* WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEE

**Mr. Popo:** Pecking order, pecking order…

**DISCLAIMER:** _HUMOROUS REMARKS BELONG TO TEAM FOUR STAR. TOTALLY NOT OBNOXIOUS PLOT BELONGS TO ME! YAY ME!_


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey all! It's brisingrrider!

This fic is up for adoption! If you want to adopt it or use the plot in any way please PM me so I know who is continuing it.

Thank you!

~brisingrrider


End file.
